1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to truss systems, and in particular, to a portable modular roof truss system.
2. Description of Related Art
Trusses provide general purpose skeletal structures designed to support lighting and audio equipment for live stages, theatres, night clubs, church installations, and other mobile applications. Trusses generally include a variety of different modular truss elements or members that can be interconnected to build structures of different shapes and forms by a designer to independently create whichever lighting, audio or other affect or appearance may be desired.
Typically, each of the truss members are modular and can be connected together and dismantled quickly. The modular members may include square truss members, triangular truss members, I-beam truss members, clamps, box truss members, circular truss members, lifts/lifters, junction blocks, truss corners, towers, sleeve blocks, couplers and clamps among others. The truss members generally run about 0.5 meters in length and are either straight lengths or circular arcs and have connectors to mate the members together.
Oftentimes the same structure must be recreated many times in different places. For example, in a rock and roll touring show the truss work and stage effects must be created and recreated in different places along the tour. On other occasions, the structures are created once and then dismantled. For example, a trade show or political convention will be designed in a particular manner for a particular venue and for an audience at the venue. Then, once the show or convention is complete, the trusses are dismantled and the members are reused in other applications later. In any case, once the trusses are in place they must also be strong and permanent for usage without concerns about the structural performance when they are in place.